The present invention relates to a hand type record reading device for price-tickets, labels, etc. (hereunder called "tags") having magnetized faces on which various contents are recorded by means of magnetic variations thereof.
Reading of contents recorded by means of magnetic variation of the magnetized faces of tags has hitherto been done by manually scanning a reading head (usually called "scan") along on the magnetized faces of the tags and by having such reading head directly coupled to a cassette tape, etc.
However, the conventional method of reading has the disadvantage that as the reading head is scanned manually along on the magnetized faces of the tags, scanning frequently happens to be incomplete in covering the entire magnetized faces, thus resulting in an imperfect reading of the contents of the tags.
Further, in recent years, there have appeared tags having magnetized faces arranged in two or three rows to provide for increased storage of information. If these tags are read by the conventional reading method, the chance of obtaining an imperfect reading will be increased.